


A Family Christmas

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: The definition of family can change over the years, as Andromeda discovers.





	A Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/gifts).



> **Challenge:** Written for the 2017 Minifest. 
> 
> Prompt: "Andromeda's boys" - Andromeda is still grief-stricken after the war, but has to keep it together for Teddy's first Christmas. Harry tries to help despite his own issues. Then a depressed/down-and-out Draco is added to the mix ... and Andromeda finds purpose again through ALL of her boys. (Can be completely gen, or eventual H/D)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Notes:** This prompt was salvaged from the 2016 prompt list, submitted, I believe, by Capitu. Thanks to Torino10154 and Lilyseyes for the encouragement, and to Sevfan and Emynn for the beta work. Happy Minifest, everyone!

~

A Family Christmas

~

Andromeda woke at the crack of dawn as always. She could already hear Teddy babbling and cooing in his cot, and, with a sigh, she swung her legs to the side of the bed, sitting up. 

It was still dark, the weak winter light barely seeping through the window, but Teddy, being an infant, didn’t care about that. He woke early every morning, rain or shine, snow or sleet. 

Shivering in the cool air, Andromeda stood, padding towards the bathroom to get ready for the day. She had about five minutes before Teddy would start screaming for her, and she needed to take advantage of every single moment. 

Passing the bureau, she traced her fingertips over the top of Ted’s framed picture. He smiled, waving at her. Closing her eyes, Andromeda allowed herself a moment to miss him before squaring her shoulders and entering the bathroom. 

Four minutes later she emerged, dressed. And it was just in time, too. The moment Teddy saw her, he began reaching chubby arms towards her. His hair, usually a pale pink, cycled through blue and purple before again settling into its usual colour. 

Andromeda smiled. “Come here, love,” she whispered, picking him up and cradling him in her arms. “Are you hungry?” 

Teddy didn’t answer, of course, but he did blow some bubbles at her. Shaking her head, Andromeda carried him into the kitchen, where she had his bottle under a Warming Charm. 

With a wave of her hand, she set the kettle on to boil and, settling at the table, she fed him, the sound of his contented sucking soothing her. She sighed as she looked down at him. His eyes were wide open, watching her carefully.

He was the spitting image of Nymphadora at that age, and Andromeda bit back a sob, her heart aching as she thought of all Dora was missing. Of the way her life had been so unfairly cut short. She blinked rapidly. 

The Floo flared. “Andromeda?” 

Andromeda brushed the tears from her cheeks. “Is that you, Harry?” 

“Yeah. Can I come through? I know it’s early, but—”

“Of course.” 

There was a thump as Harry stumbled into the living room, and then he was striding into her kitchen, green eyes going gentle as he saw Teddy in her arms. “Oh, time for breakfast, eh? I wasn’t sure you’d be up yet.” 

“Oh, I’m up.” Andromeda nodded at Teddy, whose eyes were at half-mast. “This one’s an early riser.” 

“Yeah, forgot about that.” Harry shifted from one foot to another. 

“Would you like some tea?” Andromeda asked. “I just put the kettle on.” 

Harry smiled. “Well, since you have your hands full, maybe I can make it.” 

“That would be lovely.”

Andromeda watched Harry as he moved about the kitchen. He was no longer the awkward teenager he’d been just after the war, over the intervening months, he’d become a capable, strong young man who adored Teddy.

Tea sorted, Harry sat down across from her, handing her a cup before slumping over, cradling his mug in his hand. “Thanks for letting me visit,” he muttered, not looking up at her.

Andromeda smiled, gently rocking Teddy who was feeding contentedly. “What’s wrong?” 

Harry sighed. “I broke up with Ginny.” 

Andromeda nodded serenely, not saying anything. 

Harry fiddled with his cup a bit more before blurting, “I told her I think I may like blokes better.” 

Andromeda didn’t react outwardly, although inside she was smiling. Her instincts had been right. “It happens. So, what did she say to that?” she asked after a moment. 

Harry looked…relieved? He smiled, his shoulders visibly relaxing. “She said she’d just been waiting for me to figure it out.”

“What about Molly?”

Harry cleared his throat. “Yeah…she was a bit less pleased.” 

“Of course she was. She’s been planning your wedding to Ginny for years.” Andromeda made a mental note to Floo-call Molly later in the week. “Still, it’s better for everyone concerned that you figure this out now and not after you’ve been married for years or have children together.” 

“Yeah.” Harry exhaled. “So…you’re not upset?” 

“That you and Ginny broke up?” Andromeda chuckled. “Well, I _was_ looking forward to the wedding, but I’m sure you’ll fall in love with a nice young man eventually, and that wedding will no doubt be spectacular.” 

Harry blushed, looking away. “Or we’ll elope.” 

Andromeda hummed. “If you do that I _will_ be upset.” She raised an eyebrow. “But that wasn’t what you were asking, was it?” 

Sobering, Harry shook his head. 

“If you’re worried I’ll think less of you for being homosexual, Harry, don’t be.” Andromeda sighed. “My upbringing was traditional, yes, but by the time I married Ted, and Dora came along, my traditional views had undergone a big change. In fact, you may not be aware, but both Dora and Remus were bisexual.” 

Harry blinked, leaning forward. “Really?” 

“Oh yes.” Andromeda smiled, looking down at Teddy. “And I’m selfishly glad Dora chose to marry a man since it means I have this bit of her left to love.” Plus, he was all she had left of her Ted. 

“Yeah.” Harry eyed Teddy. “I thought—”

“Yes?” 

“I thought I’d have a bunch of kids and a family, but now I guess that’ll never happen.” 

“Any why not?” Andromeda raised an eyebrow. “There’s always adoption. And there have been wizards who have carried babies.” 

Harry’s mouth dropped open. “There have?” 

“Yes.” Andromeda shrugged. “I don’t know details on how, and I know it takes a lot of magic and a lot of effort, but it can be done.” She pursed her lips. “It’s a bit early to be thinking about that, though.” She smirked. “Unless you already fancy someone?” 

Harry coughed. “I—Maybe?”

Andromeda shifted Teddy in her arms, placing him on her chest and patting his back. He let out a loud belch, and she chuckled. “For such a small baby, he can be quite…robust in his bodily functions.” 

Harry made a face. “Yeah, I remember that one time I had to change his nappy. Merlin!” 

Andromeda rose. “Let me put him down and I’ll be back.” 

When she placed him in his cot, Teddy curled up for a nap, his thumb in his mouth. Walking back over to the table, Andromeda sat, refreshing her tea. “So, who is this young man in whom you may be interested? Do I know him?”

Blushing, Harry nodded. “You do, but I’d rather not say anything more. He’s…this is kinda new, and honestly, he may not even be interested in me—”

“Of course. Although I can’t imagine anyone not being interested in you.” Andromeda patted his arm. “Well, when you feel comfortable, I’d love to meet him.” 

“Yeah,” said Harry. “I’d like that, too.” 

She smiled. “And just know that all I want is for you to be happy. If that means you’re with a man, then I’m all for it.” 

Harry swallowed hard, looking away. “Thanks, Andromeda,” he said, tone thick.

“So,” Andromeda said after a few moments of silence. “How is Auror training progressing?”

“It’s good, I’m learning a ton.” Harry made a face. “Although Head Auror Robards is pretty tough. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him smile.” 

“ _Gawain_ Robards?” At Harry’s nod, Andromeda chuckled. “Oh, he can laugh. Have I never told you my stories about being in school with Gawain?” 

By the time Harry left, he was smiling. Teddy had woken up midway in their conversation, demanding to play with Harry, and watching them laugh and giggle together had eased the ache in Andromeda’s heart, at least momentarily 

“I’ve been thinking,” she said as Harry was preparing to leave. “It’s Teddy’s first Christmas, we should do something special.” 

Harry beamed. “I’d love that. I don’t have holiday plans this year. Hermione and Ron are heading to Australia to look for her parents, and, well, the Burrow may not be the most comfortable place for me to be right now—”

“It’s decided, then,” said Andromeda. “We’ll have Christmas Day here.” 

“Brilliant!” Harry bit his lip. “Um, is it okay if Luna and her dad come, too? He’s still recovering from what the Death Eaters did to him, and they could use an excuse to get out of their house—”

“Of course.” Andromeda smiled. “They’re more than welcome.” 

Once Harry had left, she set Teddy in his cot and cleaned the cottage with flicks and swishes of her wand. Teddy watched, bright-eyed, gurgling as he closely followed the mop and broom while they cleaned and swept.

* * *

It was almost lunchtime when the Floo flared once again. “Aunt Andromeda?” 

“Draco?” 

“Yes, it’s me. May I come through?” 

“Of course, dear.” Andromeda quite liked Draco. Her reunion with Narcissa after Voldemort’s defeat had been strained, but they were on cordial terms having spent several afternoons chatting over tea. Ending up with a relationship with her nephew had been one of the best things to come out of those meetings.

Draco stepped through, and as soon as Teddy saw him, he babbled happily, reaching chubby arms towards him. Smiling, Draco strode over to the cot and scooped Teddy up, shaking his head as Teddy’s hair morphed silvery-blond. “Hey, quit that, you,” he murmured. “I’m going to be seriously put out if you’re better at my hair than I am.” 

Teddy burbled, tiny hands tugging on Draco’s shoulder-length hair as he stared up at him. 

“That will never happen,” said Andromeda, walking over to him. She kissed him on the cheek before saying, “Can I interest you in lunch?” 

Draco, cooing at Teddy, flashed a grateful look at her. “That would be lovely.” 

After preparing soup and sandwiches, Andromeda set the table, and they ate while looking out at the back garden, which was covered with a dusting of snow. Draco picked at his food, finally setting his plate aside to feed Teddy so Andromeda could eat. 

Once he was fed, Teddy fell asleep, of course, and, taking him, Andromeda returned him to his cot. 

“Now, to what do I owe this visit?” she asked, pouring them both tea. “Not that I don’t love seeing you, but I imagine there’s a reason you stopped by today.” 

“Can’t a man see his favourite aunt when he likes?” Draco asked, lashes covering his eyes as he sipped his tea.

Andromeda smirked. “First, I’m your only aunt, and second, of course you can, but there’s obviously something on your mind.” 

Draco smiled. “You know, you’re nothing like Aunt Bellatrix was,” he said quietly. 

Andromeda snorted. “And aren’t you glad of that?”

Draco sighed. “Yes.” Gazing out into the garden, he said, “You’re only the second person I’ve told this so far. Mother…well, she’s disappointed. And Father isn’t prepared to hear it at all.” 

“All right,” Andromeda said, projecting encouragement into her voice. 

“I’m breaking the engagement contract with the Greengrass family.” 

“Oh my.” Andromeda sat back in her chair. “Narcissa must be disappointed.” 

Draco snorted. “To put it mildly. She’s had her heart set on blond grandchildren for ages.” 

“Well, just because you’re not marrying Astoria Greengrass doesn’t mean you won’t have blond babies,” said Andromeda. 

Draco cleared his throat. “Actually, it does, since I’ve also informed her I’m only interested in men.” 

“Oh my.” Was it national wizards’ coming out day or something? Biting back a smile, Andromeda patted his hand. “Oddly enough, you’re not the first to confess similar news to me today. And I’ll tell you what I told him. You can always adopt, or try to bear a child yourself, but what’s important is that you made this discovery before marrying someone you couldn’t be happy with, and before children complicated everything. And it makes no difference to me who you end up with, as long as he’s good to you and you’re happy.” 

Turning to face her, Draco stared at her for moment. Blinking rapidly, he smiled. “Thank you,” he said thickly. “I…you have no idea what that means to me.” 

“Actually,” Andromeda said, sliding her arm across his shoulders, “I think I just may, dear.” And it seemed she would be Floo-calling Narcissa soon, too. 

They spoke of other things after that. Of Draco’s Healer training, of how rewarding it was to help people, and finally about holiday plans. “Are you going to France for Christmas with your parents?” Andromeda asked. 

Draco shook his head. “I can’t. I’m the newest Healer, so I’m working several holiday shifts. I did manage to get Christmas Day off, but I’m working Christmas Eve and Boxing Day.” 

“Well, I’m having people over for Christmas Day to celebrate Teddy’s first Christmas. Why don’t you come?” 

“Oh.” Draco smiled. “That would be lovely! Would it be all right if Blaise came, too? He doesn’t have plans either—” 

“Absolutely,” said Andromeda. “The more the merrier!”

It was only after he left that Andromeda recalled the Harry’s and Draco’s rivalry in school. “Well,” she said to Teddy, who was blowing bubbles at her, “they’ll just have to get along for one day, won’t they? We could all use some Christmas spirit.”

* * *

With Christmas Day festivities to plan, Andromeda stayed busy in the days leading up the big day. So busy she didn’t have time to mope about her lack of a large family. She’d forgotten what it was like planning a party, and as the day got closer, she kept remembering things more things to do. 

Finally, after attending Midnight Mass as she and Ted used to do, she went to bed early Christmas morning. 

She was even able to get up a bit later than usual that day since Teddy was knackered by the late evening out the night before. Once she fed him, dressed him in a Christmas outfit, and set him in his cot to doze, she stood in the centre of her living room, surveying her handiwork. 

The place had been transformed. A pine wreath with red and green balls hung over the fireplace, and springs of mistletoe floated about the room. Candles adorned the mantle, and she’d even hung up stockings for all the visitors. 

Fairy lights dotted the Christmas tree and the mantle, and dozens of the fairies flitted about, twinkling. Several even hovered over Teddy, sprinkling fairy dust on him. 

The roast in the oven was almost done by the time the first guests arrived by Floo. “Hello, Harry! Happy Christmas!” Andromeda hugged him as soon as he stepped out of the fireplace. “You’re right on time.”

Beaming, Harry stepped aside. “Happy Christmas! You remember Luna and her dad?”

“Of course.” Andromeda smiled at them. “In fact, I knew your mum. We shared several classes.” 

Luna blinked wide blue eyes at her. “Did you? Oh, I should love to hear about that.” 

“I’ll be happy to tell you all about it,” Andromeda said. She turned to Luna’s father, who was looking about the room, an inquisitive expression on his face. “Happy Christmas, Xenophilius.” 

“Andromeda.” Taking her hands, Xenophilius bowed low over them. “Happy Christmas. Thank you for having us.” 

“Of course.” Andromeda reclaimed her hands, gesturing towards the living room. “There are snacks out, and the roast is almost done.” 

“Can I help?” asked Harry. 

“That would be lovely. Perhaps you could see to drinks?” 

Harry grinned. “I’m on it. What would you like, Luna—?”

Draco and his friends - he’d ended up bring another young man, Gregory Goyle - arrived minutes later. Gregory reminded Andromeda of his father, but without the cruel streak. Blaise Zabini was charming, of course, he was his mother’s son, and he flirted gently with her. But it was Draco’s reaction to seeing Harry that was most noticeable. 

As soon as he stepped foot inside the cottage, his eyes homed in on Harry immediately and he blinked, his face going bright red. He greeted Andromeda warmly, but continued to eye Harry like he was a particularly dangerous creature. Or perhaps a rare treat, Andromeda honestly wasn’t sure which.

It took Harry a few moments to notice Draco, but it was obvious when he did since his expression went wary, but his eyes softened. When Draco inclined his head, Harry smiled tentatively. 

Andromeda made a mental note to set up tea with Narcissa as soon as she returned from France. Maybe blond grandchildren weren’t possible, but Harry’s mother had been a redhead…

Despite the wordless drama playing out, people seemed to have a good time, however. 

Dinner was loud and cheerful, everyone taking turns feeding Teddy, who seemed to revel in the attention. Tears pricked in Andromeda’s eyes as she remembered Dora’s first Christmas. 

Luna leaned close, patting Andromeda’s arm. “Christmases are always hard with loved ones gone,” she said softly. “But friends are the family we choose, and you do have us.” 

Exhaling, Andromeda stared into Luna’s wise eyes. Smiling, she said, “You’re a lot like your mother. Why don’t you come by next week? I’ve some old pictures of her I think you’d enjoy.”

“That would be lovely,” said Luna. Subtly handing Andromeda a handkerchief adorned with radishes, she blinked. “Ooh, is that fruitcake?”

By the time they were done eating, Andromeda had pulled herself together, even joining everyone to laugh at Blaise’s outrageous jokes.

After dinner, they separated into groups. Blaise and Luna chatted by the window, sipping punch, Xenophilius showed Gregory Goyle photos of his recent trip to Bora Bora, and Harry and Draco played with Teddy, speaking together in soft, low voices. From the looks of things, they had definitely resolved their school rivalry.

Blaise, on his way to refill his and Luna’s drinks, shook his head and sighed. “About time,” he murmured.

Andromeda raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

Blaise smirked. “Draco’s fancied Potter for ages. I’m just glad he’s finally done something about it. I only hope he doesn’t bollocks it up.”

Lips pursed, Andromeda watched them. Yes, there was definitely mutual attraction there. She smirked. A little encouragement wouldn’t go amiss. In fact, Blaise and Luna made a lovely couple, too…

And just then it struck her. The cottage felt warm, like home, something she hadn’t sensed since the end of the war. 

Content for the first time in months, she drifted near the window, glancing outside. Light snow had fallen earlier, and in the twilight it glistened like crystal. Stars twinkled in the sky, and one bright one seemed to wink at her. She hummed. “I miss you, love,” she whispered, “but it looks like I’ve people to take care of.” 

And when the star flashed as if in agreement, Andromeda smiled. 

~


End file.
